Tredding on Thin Ice
by akeemi
Summary: Kagome Higurashi just landed an opportunity of a life time. Too bad it's as a sports columist doing an expose on the Tokyo Demons, a hockey team that wants nothing to do with her, especially their notoriously handsome captain...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha...closes eyes and wishes upon a star...nope. **

* * *

**Tredding on Thin Ice**

_Ch. 1:Skating towards Insanity_

* * *

Bright lights filled every inch of a vast arena, masking the sea of fans screaming hysterically at the top of their lungs. Women held home-made signs adorned with marriage proposals and confessions of unrequited love while men shared testosterone driven rituals as a string of cuss words seemed to steam roll off their lips. It seemed as if all of Tokyo had come out this very evening, for a night of careless and entertaining recreation.

But a young reporter had a different view on the display she was witnessing: sheer and utter madness.

All and all, this was not Kagome Higurashi's idea of fun. Even while she always considered herself a 'glass-half-full' type of person, she couldn't help the wave of nausea overcome her as alcohol continued to permeate her senses. She was sure that she had even managed to get some spilled on her, examining the wet spot on her black sweater she let out a groan. _It's going to be a long night…_

"You from the Times?" a heavy voice asked from beside her, stirring her out of less than pleasurable thoughts.

Kagome turned to a man just above fifty, his eyes twinkling behind black spectacles and his few gray hairs neatly gelled back. In true reporter fashion, she was able to deduce that he was some sort of rich business tycoon, one of those with their ears glued to a thousand dollar cell phone as they sipped on a latte and checked the time on their gold Rolexes.

"Kagome Higurashi, sports columnist for the Tokyo Times…and you are?" she was never really accustomed to informal greetings, while an expert on the art of interrogation she failed miserably at having a casual conversation. She could talk to her friends with ease of course, but upon meeting new faces she fell terribly short. What was she supposed to say? Something cliché like 'how's the weather?' or in this case 'did you see that guy's nose just slam into the glass?'.

"Myouga Takahashi owner of the Tokyo Demons," he shot her a warm smile as her eyes grew big with embarrassment. She seemed like a bright girl, and from what he'd heard an extremely talented reporter. Of course she'd mostly done work on international affairs, starvation and nuclear proliferation and what not, but hey, he decided to give her a shot anyway.

Kagome mentally kicked herself as she gave a rather discombobulated smile. This was not how she imagined meeting her new employer; in fact she could've sworn her vision had included a well decorated office and herself in a new suit, looking completely and utterly professional. Instead alcohol seemed to seep out of her every pore and her hair was completely disheveled thanks to the ridiculous cheering ritual, what was it called? Oh yeah…the wave. Not to mention the fact that her agitation had evolved into full on contempt as she had been bumped, pulled, pushed, yanked, shaken, and completely abused by the ruffians behind her.

Someone up there hated her, she just knew it.

"I just came to see if you were ready to have your first interview with the team," he looked at her with concern, "I think it would be best to try to get on their nice side seeing as you'll be traveling with us for the season…wouldn't want to ruffle any feathers if you know what I mean," he chuckled nervously. In truth he prayed that she didn't upset any of the players, they already weren't exactly keen on the idea of having her there, and he could only imagine the trouble that she would be getting herself into.

Kagome appeared startled at first, was the guy seriously warning her to not make the 'big-bad-hockey-players' mad? Number one: hockey players were known for their anger management issues, it was part of the fun, and she seriously doubted that she could do anything to _not _make them mad. Number two: she was a reporter. Ruffling feathers was practically a prerequisite and she, happened to be very good at it.

"I'll try my best but-"

"Good!" he smiled brightly as he took her hand into his, shaking it hard, "I knew I picked the right girl," he looked at her like a proud father at a ballet recital…it was all an act, and she could see right through it. "Your people at the Times said you were really excited about this job, I'm sure that you'll bring a lot of women back into the sport."

In truth, Kagome was less than thrilled at the opportunity. In her mind it was practically a demotion, _almost_ being because of the insane amount of money she was going to be paid. And while she hated having to drop her humanitarian stories for carbon-copy sports reports, she was after all like everyone else…she had bills, lots and lots of bills. Bills that had mysteriously piled up on her kitchen table…_I'll open them when I get paid, no sense in opening them if I don't have the money for them right? _

She shook herself from her thoughts for a second only to hear Mr. Takahashi rambling on about how happy they were that she was here. But in reality, she realized that they only wanted her there to write fluff for female readers. To make hockey appear more like a _family _sport. Kagome of course had major issues with this.

For one, she wasn't about to write that watching guys cuss and beat each other to a pulp was fit TV for impressionable kids. Second, it didn't seem like the team needed help attracting women, there were perhaps thousands of screaming women in the arena, all screaming their heads off as if their biological clocks were running out of batteries.

A loud buzzer rang through Kagome's ears as she felt herself being pulled by the elder man beside her, "Where are we going?"

"Game's over sweetheart, come on we don't want to keep the players waiting," he saw her body squirm in a mixture of anticipation and nervousness as they made their way down to the locker room, "Don't worry if their rude, their just…well…a little uncomfortable with a reporter traveling with them."

Kagome scoffed at the thought. Honestly, she was about to get a toothache from all the sugar the guy was using to coat the truth: They didn't want her there because they were sexist, overly paid cave men who felt that they were too godlike to answer any question that required more than a grunt. Plus they thought she was stupid, which was a total case of the pot calling the kettle black her opinion. Maybe she didn't know what a body check was, or a hat trick…but she'd graduated top of her class and had studied with some of greatest minds Tokyo had to offer…

Not the mention the fact that she'd watched all the Mighty Duck movies a thousand times growing up.

"Here we are, now remember…just relax, they can smell fear,"

Kagome pushed open the locker room door, and the sight before her caused her muscles to instantly freeze up in shock. If it weren't for her strong will and determination to remain completely professional she probably would have screamed and ran strait for the door, heck…she probably would have fainted.

"See something you like sweetheart?" a snide voice sniggered in the back ground, the only thing covering his well-toned body being…well…nothing.

Kagome quickly snapped her head up. _Just don't look down._ "Excuse me," she realized that no one was really paying attention to her, partly because she had practically squeaked out her request, and partly because they had all given her the once over and decided that she wasn't worth the time. _Typical. Just typical. Just because I don't have huge breasts and an anorexic waist they automatically pretend I'm invisible. Chauvinist pigs. I'll show them invisible. _

"EXCUSE ME!" she yelled, bringing the men to a halt, none of which had even bothered to cover up their…private areas. _No modesty what so ever. Mongrels. _"My name's Kagome, Kagome Higurashi…and I'm going to be-"

"Making us breakfast and washing our clothes?" a roar of laughter followed the rude remark as the men were about to go back to their business.

Kagome's eye twitched in annoyance, "No…actually I'm a reporter for the Times, and I'm going to be interviewing you guys for the rest of the season. And unless you want all the women of Tokyo to hear that your retarded or gay, I suggest that you cooperate got it?" she felt emboldened by her threat, and so what if they were six times her size? The pen was mightier than the sword wasn't it?

The men instantly became much quieter, although their disdainful looks never left their faces. But she figured that breaking these guys would take baby steps…like potty training.

"So Kouga Ookami how do you feel about that goal you scored, did you feel that it was a cheap shot?"

"No," was his curt reply before heading for the showers.

Kagome sighed, wondering if his one word answer was due to contempt for her or the fact that he only knew two or three words to begin with. She figured it was the latter.

"Bankotsu, did you feel that the foul against you for hooking was deserved?"

"We don't have fouls in hockey, their called penalties," he gave her a condescending stare before throwing his gym bag over his shoulder and making his way to the door.

_Ok, 0 for 2…that guy looks nice, maybe he'll answer my questions. _Kagome looked down at her roster sheet, searching for the name to the face before her. _Right, Houshi…Miroku Houshi…Goalie…At least I know what that is…_

"Mr. Houshi how do you feel about giving up four goals tonight against the-"

Kagome yelped a bit as she felt herself being pulled to his sweaty body, his short black hair clinging to his handsome face.

"Perhaps I should ask you how you feel about bearing my children," he shot her a sly wink as he went in for the kill.

"PERVERT!" she screamed, swiftly bringing her small fist in contact with his smooth cheek.

"Well what did you expect coming into a men's locker room? Flowers?" he took a huge breath before she continued her assault…

A few lockers down, the one and only Inuyasha Taisho began to shove his belongings into his bag, the night's events playing in his head. The Kyoto Cougars had been more of a threat than he'd anticipated, and he had been equally shocked by the heavy hits he'd received from some of the players. But he'd put up 6 goals that night, enough to the win the game, but not enough in his opinion.

He began to focus his thoughts on what face he would charm, and what body he would please. The night was still young, and of course for the rich and famous, it had endless possibilities.

Smirking he gathered his things and was about to make his way out of the locker before a high pitched voice came shrieking through his sensitive ears.

"Why you inconsiderate, uncouth, vulgar, boor of a man! How dare you touch me with your filthy wandering hands, God knows where they've been you repugnant sack of testosterone! I could slam you with a law suit quicker than you could say-"

"Oi bitch! Shut your goddam trap will ya?"

Kagome took a moment to catch her breath as the man with wandering hands quickly ran behind a man still dressed in his Jersey. His golden eyes seemed to sneer at the very sight of her; she blinked twice as she saw his silver hair flowing ruggedly down his muscular body. Taking a look at her roster she realized who she had come face to face with, "Inuyasha Taisho…" the team captain with a notorious reputation and of course, an attitude to match.

"Excuse me?"

Miroku shivered as he continued to hide behind his long time friend, "I don't think you want to make her mad Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha let out an arrogant scoff, "Grow some balls Miroku," he gave him a disproving glare, was he, a grown man actually cowering before this girl of woman? "Go meet me in the parking lot; I'll just be second,"

Miroku gave a quick nod before dashing out of the door. Leaving the tight-laced, loose-mouthed reporter alone with the hot-shot, hot-head celebrity.

"Your Inuyasha Taisho right?" Oh this was just too perfect…the Demon's captain was infamous for his ability to dodge reporters, in fact no one had seemed to snag an interview since he'd signed his 50 million dollar contract. And now she, Kagome Higurashi, was going to get a one on one chat. She would get answers to her questions, and _then_ yell at him for calling her a bitch…damn she was good…

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, _great_…another tabloid reporter looking for a front cover. _Pathetic. _He quickly scanned her body and was met with little satisfaction…she was wearing a loose pair of black slacks along with a black sweater to match what else…black rimmed glasses. No make-up along her sun deprived face. _Couldn't they at least have sent a prettier one? _

"Look I'm single and looking for a girl to bring home to mom, who loves to cook and watch sunsets on the beach and when I find the right woman it will be _magic…_and of course I wouldn't mind dating a girl of _humble_ origins," he regurgitated the same line that he'd been told by his manager, who was convinced that his 'sex' appeal was going to make him a star, and it had…but honestly…this obsession with his love life was getting completely out of hand. Not that his ego didn't enjoy the attention of course…

Kagome winced as the words left his mouth; she didn't care about his love life, not like what he'd said had been the truth in the first place…_Sexist bastard…thinks that I want to hear about his stupid affairs just because I'm a woman…_In fact Kagome was feeling extremely frustrated at the moment, no player had even bothered to answer her questions with more than a few words, and now the one person who actually gave her a full sentence was spitting her crap from a teenage girl magazine.

"Listen jerk, I don't want to hear about your love life. I want to talk about the game." She huffed indignantly, wondering how much more rejection her miffed pride was going to be able take.

"Keh. As if you'd understand any of it, wench,"

And with that he simply marched out the room, acting as if she had simply disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kagome stood there stunned, her pride beat down like bunny in a bull's den, but the worse part of it…she had been made to feel stupid, inferior even, to a man who made his living shooting a stupid puck into a net.

* * *

**A/N: I've been searching for a story like this to see if anyone has written anything similar, please tell me if there's another story like this one! I would never want to take an idea from someone else and I want to make sure that my story goes a different path if there is a similar one...thanks!**


	2. Ben and Jerry's Sweet Revenge

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha...**

**A/N: **Thanks so much to PegasusRider and Angelmaiden for the reviews!

* * *

**Tredding on Thin Ice**

**_Ch 1: Ben and Jerry's Sweet Revenge_**

* * *

"Come on Yuka, just give it to me…god knows I need it," the fiery reporter had obviously ran out of fuel as her body lay crumpled in a bar stool, her face in a deep frown.

Her dark haired friend shook her head in concern, "No way Kags, that's your second one tonight…haven't you had enough?"

No. What she'd had enough of was over-paid jocks who thought they ruled the world. What she'd had enough of was arrogant men who never looked her way just because she didn't throw her food up to fit in her clothes. And what she was definitely had enough of was the overwhelming feeling of defeat that was eating away at her pride.

Yuka sighed, "Funky Monkey or Double Fudge Brownie?"

Kagome licked the remains of her last pint off her spoon, "Give me the brownie, chocolate always seems to make me feel better…" In fact she was sure that it was the only thing that was going to make her feel better; she'd already tried a hot shower and that had only caused her to stare at herself in the bathroom mirror groaning at newly formed pimples…from stress obviously, and the little bump of _baby fat_ on her stomach that never went away.

"I thought you were on a diet?" her friend asked, lifting the protective seal off the ice cream with her teeth.

"Yeah well…" Kagome took a bite of the deliciously sinful Ben and Jerry's concoction…now those men knew how to treat a lady," I've come to the conclusion that dieting was invited by dangerously thin women who just thought it would be funny to torment us normal women," she heard Yuka give an exasperated sigh, "Furthermore, if I were to become terminally thin, I would only attract assholes," one irritating hockey player seemed to come to mind, "And that would prove more hazardous to my health than a pint of Ice cream I can assure you,"

Yuka simply shook her head, "Yeah, I'm totally cutting you off," personally, she didn't think Kagome was fat at all; she was healthy, with _real_ curves, and she'd always told her that if a man didn't appreciate them than they could go screw themselves.

"I hate it there, why did I even bother?" Kagome asked, resting her chin against the bar counter. This night had been a total nightmare, but what was worse, she hadn't expected to be as bad as it was. She was always able to access a situation and determine its pros and its cons, but tonight, her whole order had been thrown to the wind.

"Because you are a talented reporter Kagome," Yuka began, ready to defend her lifetime friend against...well…herself, "You're smart and you have a vocabulary that could put Webster to shame, you've helped out children in the midst of Civil War for Christ's sake, been through air bombings in the Middle East, famine in Africa, and now you're telling me that you can't handle a hockey team full of idiots? Honestly Kagome, I am thoroughly disappointed," Yuka feigned her best disappointed look, _Come on…_

"You know…" Kagome's body rose from the counter, her posture stiffening a bit.

Yuka smirked. _That's my girl…_

"You're right; I've been through a lot worse than this,"

"A lot worse"

"Of course I can handle a bunch of dim-witted jocks on ego steroids…"

"…of course"

"I'm a professional right?"

"Right…"

"Right, so tomorrow I will just waltz into that locker room, and—Oh dear God," Kagome nearly dived over the counter as she landed abruptly besides Yuka who looked at her as if she was completely bonkers.

"Uh…Kagome," Yuka looked down to her friend who was motioning her to keep her voice down, crawling on all floors so that she see barely over the counter tops, "What are you doing?" she whispered.

"See that guy over there?" she pointed next to the Juke box hoping that her friend would see who she referring to, "That's-"

"Oh my God that's Inuyasha Taisho, in my bar! Quick Kagome get the camera," Yuka squealed, attempting to pull Kagome to her feet until she was met with a stern 'shut up'. "What's your problem?" she asked, it wasn't every day you got to meet a celebrity after all.

"Do you ever listen to me?" Kagome hissed quietly, "He's the captain of the Tokyo Demons," she was met only by Yuka's bewildered face, "The team that I'm doing my expose on?" watching Yuka's face stiffen she realized that she finally understood.

"Was he one if the-"

"Jerks?" Kagome spat, "Yeah, the king of the lot in fact,"

Yuka's demeanor dropped drastically, like a child who realized that Santa was really their Dad on a midnight cookie run, "Bummer, I was going to marry him,"

"What?" Kagome nearly shrieked, "He's a complete moron!" How could anyone want to marry…_that?_ Sure she'd only just met the guy, but second impressions rarely deviated from the first, and she was pretty sure she knew exactly what kind of person Inuyasha Taisho was. The words conceited, arrogant, pompous, rude, obnoxious, condescending came to mind…and sure they meant almost the same thing, but he deserved _every_ single one of them.

"Well you know what they say, one man's trash is another man's—shit Kagome he's coming over here, with some woman,"

Kagome gave a small 'I knew it' grunt, "Just what I expected, first he goes all cave man on me and now he's going to play prince charming to some bimbo…jerk,"

"Hey bartender, two martinis," Inuyasha quickly ordered, turning his attention back to his companion. What was her name again? Oh well, he called them all 'babe' and 'sweetheart' anyway. She'd been waiting for him in the parking lot begging for an autograph, but she had a nice rack and a bubbly personality so he decided what the heck, might as well relieve some of that stress.

Behind the bar Kagome rolled her eyes, "A martini? What a girly man,"

Yuka shot her a glare, still not quite believing that her idol was that much of a jerk, "Coming from the girl who belongs in Ben and Jerry's rehab?"

Kagome pinched Yuka's calf causing her give a small yelp before scowling, whose side was she on anyway? "Shhh…he'll wonder who you're talking to."

"No he won't, he's too busy with his date…I think I've seen her on TV. Some sort of model for a make-up line," Yuka stated with a little more bitterness than expected.

"Well there's a surprise, well at least they have something in common…shit for brains," God what were the chances that he'd be in the same bar that she had been sulking in? Wasn't he supposed to be in one of those chic clubs or five star restaurants? This was _her _spot, and it wasn't that she was territorial or anything, he was more than welcomed to come to the bar when she _wasn't_ there.

Her problem was that he had thrown her entire order, well…out of order. She had come to Yuka's for the traditional Ben and Jerry's 'pick-me-up' and a good friend's 'you-can-do-it' speech, but then _he_ came along and like a virus to a hard drive, sent everything haywire.

Now she was on all fours on a floor that she was sure hadn't been scrubbed in weeks, hiding like a sand crab from bratty child with a sand bucket. Honestly…she was going to need therapy.

"What's the big deal? You just the met the guy Kagome…" Alternating glances between the handsome hockey player and her long time friend a rather disturbing thought came to mind, "Did he try to hit on you or something?"

Kagome shot her look as if she had just been asked to eat rat poisoning, "Gah…no," she huffed. In fact, she almost added, he had given her the once over and had found her _lacking_… which had hurt her self-esteem a bit…not that she'd ever admit it. "I barely spoke two whole sentences with the guy…"

Yuka shook her head staring down in disbelief, "Then what is going on? Why are you on the floor acting so…_weird_?"

"Because Yuka," You weren't supposed to have to explain things to best friends, they were just supposed to know. But somehow Inuyasha Taisho had managed to ruin even the sacred bonds of sisterhood, "For one, I had already been ignored, degraded, and completely beaten down by the entire team, not to mention groped…" her mind flashed the goalie with…_fast_ hands, "Now you tell me what kind of guy goes and calls a woman a 'bitch' after she's been through all that abuse?"

"Did you do anything to provoke him?"

"Of course not!" Kagome nearly spat, "I wasn't even talking to him when he told me to 'shut my trap'…"

"Really he said that?"

"Yeah well something tells me he learned to read off of bar menus rather than books," she allowed her body to slump into an Indian squat against the liquor cabinet, "Are they gone yet?"

"Nope…still making out," Yuka sighed. Even upon hearing what a jerk the guy was she still couldn't help admire the devilishly attractive celebrity. "Wait…they're coming over here again," Yuka put on her brightest smile as the young hockey player made his way to the bar.

"Restroom key?" Inuyasha shot the bartender his infamous smirk as his date giggled in anticipation, her hands gently stroking his toned abdomen. Oh yes, he was going to relieve all that stress, and he wouldn't even have to take her back to his place…things were going his way indeed.

"Uhh yeah..sure," with her hands shaking Yuka gently placed the keys in his palm

trying to a suppress a 'I just touched Inuyasha Taisho' squeal.

"Thanks sweetheart," shooting her a wink he let himself be dragged into the bathroom by the promiscuous blonde before him.

"Did you just hear that?" Yuka gasped, her eyes in a starry stupor as her whole body rippled with happiness, "He called me sweetheart…"

"Yeah well he's about to use your bathroom as a honey moon suite," Kagome hoisted herself off the floor as she watched the couple make their room towards the restroom, her eyes gleaming in contempt. _No respect at all…_

"Ewwww…I have to clean that afterward," Yuka had obviously been awakened out of her day dream by thought of having to clean up after the two lovebirds.

"Hey Yuka," Kagome asked, her eyes dancing in mischief, "Do you have the master key for the bathrooms?"

"Yeah it's right here, why?"

"Oh you'll see," Kagome grinned wildly as she unhooked the keys, "Let's just say he's about to get to know his date a whole lot better…"

"Kagome," Yuka warned, her eyes in shock, "That's a little immature don't you think?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Listen they'll be locked in there till morning, he'll be so desperate to get away from that twit that when _you_ come in and set him free he will be overwhelmed by gratitude…catch on?""

Yuka's face brightened at the thought, "Well what are you waiting for? Go on, do it."

Trying to go unnoticed Kagome briskly made her way through the customers and their tables, quickly realizing that they were too enveloped in their own conversations to her notice her anyway. As she approached the door, muffled moans reached her ears as she shook her head in disgust. _I hope this teaches you a lesson you sack of morally depleted hormones. _She inserted the master key into the lock, smiling as it made a loud click.

"Hey?" she heard a voice from inside the bathroom doors, "What the hell is going on?" someone was trying to pound the door open, but to no avail. _Thank God Yuka decided to invest in strong doors…_

Twirling the keys in her hands she motioned for Yuka to turn the music up so that no one would hear their cries for help, but before leaving to admire her handi work she whispered into the crevice between the door and wall…

"You just wouldn't understand…moron."


End file.
